


Of Scarvves and Optiic2

by equilateralSeamstress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilateralSeamstress/pseuds/equilateralSeamstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One douchebag is sometimes all it takes to turn your life upside down.</p><p>(Rated T for now, may change in the future.)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this only took maybe a few months to actually post. I lost the original manuscript, so I had to start all over, and I must say I prefer this version a lot more. Big, big thanks to my beta reader, sentientInsanity for helping out a fanfiction newb such as myself.
> 
> Let's get started shall we?

A young man tapped away viciously at his laptop in a more secluded area of the library, oblivious to anything else besides himself and the task at hand; calling someone out on the internet. He felt the familiar tap of the librarian’s hand on his shoulder, indicating that it was about time to close so she could get some work done herself. He smiled up at her and complied, packing up his books and laptop. He fumbled with untangling some cords as he strode towards the exit. Completely unaware that anyone else would have to come into the library at this hour, he felt a body suddenly collide with him, sending them both to the floor.

Sollux rubbed the bump quickly forming on the back of his head, sitting up slowly and murmuring a “sorry about that” before he got a good look at who he had bumped into. The man across from him was unfamiliar, in both face and fashion sense. Sollux had never seen someone dressing like that anywhere in his school, from the black loafers shined to perfection to the striped blue scarf pulled uncomfortably tight due to a snagging of material caused by the collision. He appeared nice enough, and Sollux opened his mouth to apologize once more until the other man pulled at his scarf to allow himself oxygen and eyed Sollux, sneering.

“Why dontcha watch where you’re goin’, nerd?” he hissed as he got to his feet and rubbed his sore hip.

“Look, dude, I said I was sorry,” Sollux persisted before he was interrupted once more.

“I don’t wanna hear it. Just stay outta my way, got it?” The mysterious young man turned to the librarian’s desk and dropped a book into the returns box, storming out as he smoothed the wrinkles from his shirt. Sollux blinked incredulously and collected his belongings once more. He headed the opposite way to the usual route to his room, muttering to himself.

\------------

That night, Sollux couldn’t sleep. As much as he hated it, the asshole in the library would not escape his thoughts. The taut, sinewy muscles under his button-up shirt, the rings adorning every finger, the way his slacks had hugged his hips as he marched out the door, which had probably been the worst part in Sollux’s opinion. There was nothing more awkward than catching yourself staring at a complete stranger’s butt.

And physically, he couldn’t deny that the stranger was attractive, but Sollux desperately tried to push those thoughts away by reminding himself that he needed to find out who he was so he could give him a piece of his mind. He turned to face his roommate Karkat from his place sitting at his desk, asleep in the most inhuman position Sollux had ever seen. He’d ask him when they woke up. Karkat knew everyone and their dog. He’d have no trouble finding out about that man. Turning his attention back to his laptop, he typed out one last line for his blog html and swapped windows to a half finished essay. Time passed quickly with research and procrastination, and the next thing Sollux knew, the clock read two A.M. He sighed audibly before he saved his work and shut the computer closed, then stripped to his underwear and slunk under his covers. Soon, he had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion.


	2. Calculus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this took forever to finish, I'm sorry you guys. But here you are. Thanks again to Madi for sticking with me after she got into Dangan Ronpa. You're the best. And thanks to my readers because I'm really honored that you guys like my stuff.

Sollux woke up to the deafening blare of Karkat’s alarm clock and groaned into his pillow. He had gotten perhaps three hours of sleep at least with his nagging thoughts. The whine stopped after combining with the sound of Karkat’s fist desperately trying to annihilate it and just barely managing to hit the snooze button.

“KK,” Sollux warned, as he got out of bed, stretching and grabbing his glasses from the desk. “You better not fall asleep again this time,” He pulled out some clothes from their shared dresser across the dormitory. “I’m not always gonna be here to wake you up.”

“Go fuck yourself with a cactus, Sollux,” Karkat grumbled, pulling the blankets closer to his body. “Believe me, I can afford to miss one class. Leave me alone,” Sollux rolled his eyes and marched over to Karkat’s bed, pulling the sheets from his form and watching Karkat curl up like a cat in defiance.

“Get up,” Sollux ordered, not budging until the boy did as he was told. Karkat groaned and rolled out of bed, standing up and glaring at Sollux in defeat.

“There,” Karkat responds flatly, “I’m up.” Sollux gives him a sarcastic smile and shoved Karkat’s share of clothes into his arms. Karkat gave him a punch on the shoulder as a thank you. Sollux decided not to interrogate him that early in the morning, however. He liked having all his appendages.

Sollux had known Karkat for years. They met online in an MMO server and were surprised to meet each other in real life when they were in their ninth years at their school, even more surprised when they found out that they were both scholarship students. Needless to say, the cracks of inside jokes and gossip about fellow players accumulated over years and they came to a point where they could tell each other anything and everything. Sollux didn’t know many other people personally, but he found out a whole lot about them through Karkat if he caught his friend on a good day. And good days were far and few in between with Karkat Vantas.

\------------

Sollux trudged into his Calculus class with a large coffee in hand and bags under his eyes. He always told himself not to pull all-nighters, but he never did like listening to the pestering voices in his subconscious. He trotted his way to his desk in the middle of the room but stopped suddenly, recognizing the coiffed, gingery hair that had clouded his mind the other night. The strange man from the library was in the seat in front of him, keeping to himself as he finished a problem from the previous night’s homework.

Then, it hit Sollux that he had not completed the previous night’s homework.

The hour trudged along, slow as cold molasses straight out of the freezer. Sollux had gotten lucky and scratched the last few problems onto his paper without his professor catching him. A small victory, but Sollux would take it. However, the carefully coordinated colors of the stranger’s outfit in front of him combined with the musty scent of his cologne made it hard to focus on derivatives. The man casually turned around in his chair to ask for an eraser until he recognized Sollux and grimaced again.

“Oh, it’s you,” he grumbled. “Too bad, now I have to change seats.” He turned back around before Sollux could gape at him in disbelief. Instead, he shook his head, disgruntled, and handed in his assignment to the teacher. Sollux watches that instead of asking outright, however, the boy simply handed his in, and he concluded that he might have merely been trying to act tough and distant. He sensed condescending asshat from ten miles away, and wasn’t about to believe that the man was serious, so he slipped him the eraser he asked for. The man kept it for the rest of the class, leaving with it in the palm of his hand when the bell rang.


End file.
